


It Helps You Relax

by GoodandHorrid



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Massage, alone time, back kiss, kiss meme, sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodandHorrid/pseuds/GoodandHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kiss meme on my Tumblr: Back Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Helps You Relax

Sousuke saw it all practice, the way Nitori rolled his shoulders as he stood on the side of the pool, stretched his arms across his front as he got back in line to wait for his next run, and every time, squinting that eye, his lips pulling at the sensation the older boy could practically feel between his own shoulder blades by the time practice was over. He let him finish out the day without comment, shower, change, head off to do whatever he had left to do. He would corner him later at his dorm. 

Sousuke let himself into the younger boys’ room at his leisure, sometime after dinner when the halls were beginning to clear out for the night. He didn’t bother excusing himself to the figure lying on his stomach on the bottom bunk and he didn’t care to check if the top was occupied; any curiosity was quickly answered as the boy spoke up without tearing his eyes away from the book in his hands.

“Momo-kun, I hear you. Don’t jump on me.”

Sousuke’s eyebrow quirked, setting his bag down and grabbing out a bottle. The words were robotic, well-overused. Sousuke didn’t respond but walked over, not exactly ‘jumping’ but climbing onto the bed and moving up and over to sit on the small boy’s butt. Nitori immediately knew his assumption had been very wrong. There was no way that was skinny Momo. His whole body tensed, twisting hard to try and get a look at who was crushing him. (So dramatic. Sousuke knew how to hold his own weight.)

He barely made it halfway through the motion when something hitched between his shoulders, his teeth snapped together and a small, strangled noise pulled from his throat. He dropped his face back to the bed. Sousuke sat still and watched, that eyebrow pulling towards his hairline even further and when the boy had finally collapsed again he affirmed a small, “Mhm.” 

That’s exactly what he thought.

“Take off you shirt.”

That little body tensed beneath him and again he tried to look back, this time in a smaller motion, but that didn’t work either and he hissed, forced to look straight ahead again. 

“Yamazaki-Senpai! I- !”

Sousuke rolled his eyes and reached down to tug at the hem of the boy’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one swift motion that forced him to move as best he could to avoid getting caught up. He tossed the shirt aside onto the floor, ignored the stuttered yammering from beneath him, squeezed a little lotion from the tube he had brought over with him onto his hands and pressed both palms down over Nitori’s shoulder blades. In firm, fluid movements he slid his hands up over his skin, wrapping his fingers up over to engulf his shoulders. He gave them a slow squeeze, letting the muscles slide out of his hands and then pulling his palms around his shoulders, his upper arms, back down to his upper back to knead the space between his shoulder blades with his thumbs.

They sat in silence, Nitori’s muscles melting into the touch, going from tense and anxious, trying to find some way to talk himself out of this or at least squirm his way free, to a compliant puddle on the bed. When Sousuke felt the heavy sigh through his whole body and watched the boy turn his head to rest on the bedsheets, book long forgotten, eyes drifting closed...he knew he had him. 

After a little the boy murmured absently, “Senpai… it tingles…”

Sousuke answered without stopping his movements, low and steady, “It helps your sore muscles relax.”

Underlying he didn’t mention that this was something he used for himself when he started to ache, or that he learned this in swimming at his other school and that he wanted to make sure Nitori wasn’t hurting himself. Aches and pains happen, that’s normal, but that’s why your teammates are there to help.

Nitori didn’t ask, it was good enough for him. As Sousuke’s thumb found his sore spot Nitori’s body tensed again, hissing through his teeth, but he didn’t tell him to stop and soon the older boy’s skilled hands kneaded it out, giving him some relief for the first time since this started a couple days ago. The boy relaxed his jaw and laid still again, practically drifting off to sleep against his blankets. A small smile tugged just at the corner of Sousuke’s lips and eyes, and a couple more times he found a good spot but Nitori trusted him to take care of it and he did.

Down a little further he let his knuckles press firmly, moving down the muscles along his spine, down his body until he had to slide back a bit himself to let his hands rest, open-palmed, warm hands engulfing the whole of his lower back. Nitori’s body swelled with a heavy inhale, letting it out through parted lips. Sousuke leaned forward, chest close to his back, hands unmoving to press his lips, long and deliberately, right between his shoulder blades. 

The boy reacted immediately, eyes snapping open, gasping out loud, a deep red blush already burning the backs of his ears and crawling fast down the back of his neck. Sousuke held his back in place, keeping him from jerking around or tensing too much and shifted back again. He slid his hands around to the sides of his hips and again, pressed his lips to his skin, just where his spine curved and dipped below the waistline of his pants.This time Nitori inhaled, keeping himself as calm as he could, trying to ignore the screaming in his head and instead laid his head back against the bed, focused on the feeling of his soft lips, his hot breath on his skin alongside his firm hands. He closed his eyes and breathed out a soft, “Mm…”


End file.
